1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rubberized high-strength polyolefin fiber containing fabrics. More particularly, the invention pertains to rubberized high-strength polyethylene fiber containing fabrics and a method for vulcanizing rubber without melting or lowering the performance of the high-strength polyolefin fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ballistic resistant articles containing high-strength fibers that have excellent properties against deformable projectiles are known. Articles such as bullet resistant vests, helmets, vehicle panels and structural members of military equipment are typically made from fabrics comprising high-strength fibers. High-strength fibers conventionally used include polyethylene fibers, para-aramid fibers such as poly(phenylenediamine terephthalamide), graphite fibers, nylon fibers, glass fibers and the like. For many applications, such as vests or parts of vests, the fibers may be used in a woven or knitted fabric. For many of the other applications, the fibers are encapsulated or embedded in a matrix material to form either rigid or flexible fabrics.
Various ballistic resistant constructions are known that are useful for the formation of articles such as helmets, panels and vests. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,012, 4,457,985, 4,613,535, 4,623,574, 4,650,710, 4,737,402, 4,748,064, 5,552,208, 5,587,230, 6,642,159, 6,841,492, 6,846,758, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe ballistic resistant composites which include high-strength fibers made from materials such as extended chain ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene. These composites display varying degrees of resistance to penetration by high speed impact from projectiles such as bullets, shells, shrapnel and the like.
In view of the desirable physical properties of high-strength fibers, such fibers have also been found to be useful in non-ballistic applications. For example, in 2005, the Goodyear Tire & Rubber Co. began manufacturing high performance tires wherein strands of a nylon-Kevlar® hybrid fiber were woven into a layer of rubber that is wrapped around a tire's steel treads. It is also well known to employ rubberized non-ballistic resistant grade fibers for a variety of commercial applications. For example, it is well known to utilize rubberized canvas for the manufacture of items such as hoses, bags, raincoats and ground coverings. However, it has been heretofore unknown to produce rubberized ballistic-resistant fabrics and articles formed from high-strength polyethylene fibers, particularly high-strength Spectra® polyethylene fibers. Ounce-for-ounce, Spectra® high performance polyethylene fibers, manufactured by Honeywell International, Inc. of Morristown, N.J., are ten times stronger than steel and 40% stronger than Kevlar®, while also light enough to float on water. The fibers also possess other key properties, including resistance to impact, moisture, abrasion chemicals and puncture. Accordingly, the present invention provides rubberized polyethylene fabrics which offer a significant physical improvement over rubberized fabrics of the related art.